The Black Angel Risa
by AnimeFoxy
Summary: This is the twisted version of DNAngel, where Risa is Dark and Riku is Daisuke. It is now finished and the sequal is now up. If you haven't read eather, I hope you enjoy bothThanks all!
1. The black Angel Risa Chapter 1

I don't own DNAngel, that's a big DUH, but some of the people that I have put in here are my own. I Hope you like it. this is my first time creating a story off a manga. I also have another fic. Random Love. If you like this I hope you will give my other one a chance too. Thanks!

AnimeFoxy

* * *

The Black Angel Risa

Chapter one

The story goes of a girl that was hated by all who looked upon her. Her beauty was envied, and her intelligence was matched by no one. She had a gift to find rare and beautiful artwork that only she could find and another power that only her family knew of. Her family hated and despised her for the power that they could not have. They hated her so much that they trapped her inside a world that all there was was solid blackness. She tried to escape, but she couldn't. Slowly, oh ever so slowly, the darkness consumed her till she was nothing. She was taken of her heart and her love. The power that she had grew inside her till she grew black wings that let her escape her world, but only so far. She found a family that would take her in, they too had a power like hers, but they could't keep her from her true family for long. Her family searched for her long and hard to find her and get rid of her once and for all. The girl's new family tried to hide her away, but try as they might her other family always found her. At last they had no where to turn, they made a deal that if she used her powers for their family she would get a wish. She finally agreed so they sealed her away inside the DNA of their first born girl. She was to forever be passed down through the family to use the only powers that she was given. They called her the Black Angel. The Black Angel Thief Risa.

That was the story I was told when I first met Risa. Risa has been in my family for hundreds of years stealing any artwork that had once belonged to my family or was connected to my family in any way. She says that each piece of work has a bit of our family's power and it needs to be restored to our family to give her the only wish she ever wanted. What that is only the ones that were there the day she was sealed knows of her wish. My mother once was part of Risa and now it is my turn. I am Riku. I met Risa on my 13th birthday. My mother said that the first girl that Risa was sealed away in was 13. So every girl from there on was to have Risa at the age of 13.

When I had first come across Risa it was a normal day. I went to school just like always, but this day I saw him. Now you must wonder who 'Him' is huh? His name is Daisuke Niwa. I have liked him for at least 5 years now. Daisuke is not what you call a loud and proud boy, he is very shy and a little clumsy, but I think that is why I like him. His brother on the other hand, Dark Mousey Niwa, is a true pervert. He always comes between me and my Daisuke. On this particular morning, however, I didn't see hide or hair of Dark. I tried to walk around school to find Daisuke, but I couldn't find him. I went into class to talk to my best friend to help me out over my dilemma.

My best friend is Melody Rose. She is an american transfer student. She came to Japan because her dad is in the american army. She is very out going and a little off the top, but she is into everything that I am. Except boys. She always liked the tall and out of her league boys. I always liked Daisuke, and I always will. Melody has two sisters older than her and one little brother. She use to have blond hair, but she now has blue hair. Next week it will be red. Then it will be black. I have yet to see it one color for more than a week. Her nails are the same too.

"What is wrong with you Riku? I haven't seen you this sad since Daisuke was sick for a week from the flu!" Melody said when I came into the classroom and sat next to her.

"I haven't seen Daisuke today and I was worried about him."

"Oh that Daisuke niwa again!" she said loudly while throwing up her hands in the most dramatic way possible. "Don't you have anything better to talk about? Maybe about his hot older brother Dark?"

"I don't like Dark! You know that Melody!"

"Oh come on! you need a change! Daisuke niwa was a good match for you when cute boys were all the rage 2 years ago! Now it is time for you to change your eyes for something new!"

"Let me guess, Dark new?"

"Now your getting it!"

The bell rang for class and I went to my seat to start the day. My French teacher, Madame Clover went to the board to start up the lessons. Then something happened, Daisuke Niwa came into the class room late. His cute face was flushed while he tried to tell our teacher why he was late. Madame Clover told him to sit anywhere, but there was only one seat left, it was the one next to me! I couldn't breath, I just watched him as he walked down the isle to sit next to me. My heart pounding, my mind racing, I didn't know what to do! Then it happened, oh how I wish it would have been any other day but this day! I suddenly had a splitting head ache! This voice kept calling my name and repeating Daisuke's name too. I couldn't breath I look up and Daisuke was trying to help me out. His soft voice called my name, I wanted to respond to it, but the next thing I knew I pass out.

* * *

Cliffhangers! Don't you just love them? I hope you liked my story! I will update soon! Please review! 

AnimeFoxy


	2. Riku Wakes up Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chapter! I do not own DNAngel, I think we all know that, but some of the people are my own! R&R! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Riku Wakes up

Chapter two

I awoke to my mother calling my name. I tried to sit up, but I had a splitting headache that wouldn't let me do much. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the nurse's office. My mother had just gotten a job at the school for reasons unknown. She was sitting next to me trying to get me to lay back down but I didn't want to. She patted my head and was running her fingers through my hair, but it felt like it had grown at leasttwo feet longer.

"**Mom what is wrong with me?" **I covered my mouth. This wasn't my voice! What had happened to me?

"Hunny, I want you to listen to me ok?"

**"MOM! What is going on!" **I jumped up from the bed and ran to the little bathroom inside the office. I looked in the mirror and I saw some one that wasn't me, but looked a lot like me. My mother came to the door and looked at me.

"Well I am glad that you ware such baggy clothing. Otherwise you would have been a lot more uncomfortable."

**"Mom! You haven't told me what is going on! Why am I like 2 feet taller than what I was this morning? What is happening? Oh my gosh! Mom! I have boobs and a butt! That wasn't there when I woke up two hours ago!"**

"Baby, I need you to understand. This is a process that all the first born girls in our family go through."

My mother then tried to tell me about risa. She told me of Risa's story and how she wa apart of her once too. She said that it would be hard to understand and that I might not know what was going on, but that I need to trust Risa. I was now a part of Risa and she won't go away until the one I love is in love with me. It was hard for me to take it all in at first, but I started to get it. I was to be or Risa was to be the Black Angel Thief Risa and steal artwork until my love loved me. I just wanted to know one thing.

**"So how am I to tell everyone how i grew in more than one way? I mean, maybe the hair, I could just say that I got extensions, but the body? The boobs? The butt? The height? The voice?"**

"You don't half to. You changed into Risa because you saw Daisuke. To go back to yourself, you need to find out who Risa likes. I think I have an Idea. He looks a lot like the last one right Risa?"

I guess I had a confused look on my face because my mother said that Risa is a lot like my best friend. In every DNA Risa will always change a little bit, but one thing will always be the same. She will like the brother of the one we like. Strange as it is, they all had brothers. I always wanted to ask my mother if my dad had a brother, but since my dad past away, it has always been a soar spot with my mother.

While I was thinking about who Risa liked, my mother went to her desk and grabbed two pictures. One was Daisuke and the other Dark. She held up the one that had Dark and I felt a tingling feeling in my body, right down to my bones. She turned me back around and I was back to the same old me. I shook my head and couldn't believe what was going on. This was way too much to take in! I went back to the little bed and sat down. I put my head in my hands to mull things over. I was trying to come up with some plan that would help me get out of be being Risa. Then I heard a little voice in my head.

_**'You can't get rid of me, no matter how hard you try.'**_

_'Go away! I don't want to be Risa! This is too much!'_

_**'How many times do I need to tell you? You can't get rid of me. You won't die so you just need to go about this like all the rest of them.'**_

I let out a loud scream that my mother tried to stifle. She sat down next to me and was comforting my the best she could. It was no use. I couldn't get away from this. This was my destiny. It was the same for my mother and her mother and her mother and so on from there. We couldn't get away from it, just like Risa couldn't get away from her family. We were bound to her by DNA. We couldn't be free till the spell is broken.

I grabbed my things and was about to head to class, but my mother stopped me. She turned my around and lifted my chin so we were looking eye to eye.

"Riku, maybe you should go home. This is all too much for you today."

"Is this why you got a job here mom? So if I ever change into Risa I will have a place to change back into myself?"

"Yes. I didn't want anyone to find out ok? So you cant tell your friends."

"Fine."

I walked down the hall way to find Dark at his locker. He pushed his long purpal bangs out of his face, turned and looked right at me. I tried desperately for him not to see me but with no luck. He casually closed his locker and came towards me. He had a wicked smile like he knew something that would make me so mad and shocked at the same time that I wondered what it could be. It wasn't long till I found out.

"Hey Riku! Whatcha up to? Doing anything later tonight?"

"yes, homework. So why were you coming in so late? Hooky not a fun game for you?"

"I wasn't playing Hooky, but I wouldn't mind playing it with you."

"Whatever. Just go to class."

"Yes ma'am! Oh I have a little surprise for you! You won't believe what your in for?"

"If it is from you, I don't want anything to do with it! Pervert!"

"Now that is not nice to say to your new next door neighbor."

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger! Sorry. cough cough Can't help myself. Thanks for reading, just don't forget to review! 

AnimeFoxy!


	3. Moving Chapter 3

I do not own DNAngel, and I never will, but I half to keep saying this for the disclamer. I do, however, own some of the people that I put in my story. Here is chapter 3. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

Moving

Chapter 3

I ran to my house to see if Dark was telling the truth or not. He was. There it was, the moving truck. Most of the boxes were out of the truck but the ones that were left were stacked high with the words;

**'Darks stuff-don't even think about it!' **

It was my worst nightmare! I was so shocked that I fell to my knees and yelled. I admit that I was being a little over dramatic, but DARK! I couldn't believe that I would have that peeping tom living next door to me! What could be worse!

_**'What he is a nice looking guy! Why is he moving next door a bad thing!'**_

_'He is not a nice guy! He is a pervert! So he may be the best looking guy in school and he might just have a crush on me that every girl in school is envious of...'_

_**'yes, go on.'**_

_'And he has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen---Hold on! This is exactly what you want me to say! I like Daisuke!'_

_**'oh gurlie, we are going to have some fun with these two!'**_

_'shut up'_

_**'only telling the truth!'**_

I continued to sob in my hands, thinking over the situation. I must have been sobbing really hard because I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?''

My heart skipped a beat, it was Daisuke's voice! I turned around and looked right into his soft red eyes. He asked me again if I was all right. All I could do was nod. He took my hand into his to help me up. His fingers were soft to the touch and his palm was warm. I forgot that if Dark was moving here so would his brother! I didn't want to let it go, but I felt my face flush and my heart was beating faster. I knew if I didn't go now I would transform into Risa. I let go of his hand and said I was sorry. I ran as fast as I could into the house, dodging any little contraption that my mother put up for me before she left for the school.

_'oh one more second and he would have seen me!'_

_**'yeah, but unfortunately, you had to run away!'**_

_'yeah because if I didn't he would have seen us! duh!'_

I looked into the hallway mirror and I was Risa again. I noticed something on the little table where we put our mail, it was an envelope with Risa's name on it. I picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a photo of Dark. I looked back up at the mirror and I was me again. I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I felt worse than ever.

_'will I always feel like this when we transform?'_

_**'no it's really the first few times that we change will you feel sick. It will go away. Don't fret.'**_

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I held Daisuke's hand! I couldn't beleave it, as much as I couldn't believe that Dark and Daisuke was going to live next door to me. I grabbed my pillow and was about to dose off when I felt something under my pillow. I opened my eyes and it was a note from my mom. it said;

**Hi Riku! this is your mommy!**

**Your first appearance and The Black Angel Thief Risa will be at 10 o'clock tonight at the museum of crystal artwork. I want you to scope out the place. You will be stealing the 'SNOW WHITE AND RED ROSE CRYSTAL FIGURE' it has a rare diamond in the two girls hands and it is one of the final pieces for Risa. Have fun! **

**Love you!**

**Mom**

**_'well then lets go! we're burning daylight!' _**Risa said with an over excited tone in her voice.

* * *

Thanks for reading! and the few that have read my story since I first came out with the story, thanks for the reviews! I am thinking about making a DarkKrad story and I would love to have some help on it! Don't forget to review!

AnimeFoxy!


	4. Snow White and Red Rose Chapter 4

Hey I update fast! well this is chapter 4. oh before I forget, I do not own DNAngel, but some of the people are my own. there. now where was I? oh yeah! R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Snow White and Red Rose

Chapter 4

I was Risa again, I'm glad that I didn't half to do this all by my self. We slipped into the shadows where the cameras would not see us. Even though I have never done this before, it felt like I have been a thief all my life. We dodged the cops and then we came to the room where the sculpture was placed. The room had four guards at each entrance except the one that we came through.

'**_Where is that alarm_**' Then we heard it, a loud blaring sound coming from the other end of the Museum.

My mother was to distract the cops till we had the sculpture. The sculpture of Snow White and Red Rose was about the same height as I was, and it looked like it would be incredibly heavy, but it wasn't . It lifted from the ground with ease. We carried it out to one of our safe corners to wait for the cops to come back in and see it was gone.

"MEN! The statue is gone!" Right on time!

We waited till everyone was gone to move the statue back to our house. Risa relaxed her body and let two beautiful black wings come out of her back. She gracefully grabbed the statue and flew us back home.

'_We did it Risa! We did our first outing! AND we didn't even get cought!'_

'_**Don't be so confident until we get back home. There is always a chance for failure.'**_

We continued to fly onward to the house. All was going well until we landed. We came into the backyard to bring the statue in from there, but when we were landing, there was Dark. He was standing out on his balcony and watched us fly in. Risa and I were so shocked that we almost dropped the statue!

'_**Riku, if he ever asks you about me, say you didn't know anything.'**_

'_Ok Risa.'_

We put the statue inside the art house where we have kept all of our artwork. We walked outside and locked the door to the little house. When we turned around, Dark was standing right behind us!

"What are you doing in Riku's house?"

I didn't understand, wasn't I me? He looked angrily at me. It was a little frightening to see the calm and sarcastic boy I see everyday so mad! I didn't know what to do, but Risa salved that problem. Risa walked closer to him, letting the bright moon shine over her beauty. Dark looked shocked to see her and that she was so pretty.

"**You don't remember me Krad?"**

"Krad, who is Krad? I don't know who you are talking about miss."

"**Let me remind you."**

Risa did the most unexpected thing in the world. She grabbed his hand and leaned in close to him. With her other hand she ran her fingers through his hair while she kissed him passionately on the lips. Dark being Dark he didn't refuse her. This went on for a minute until I heard someone calling for Dark. Taking back control I pushed Dark off of us and ran into the house. We hid in the shadows to see who it was. It was Daisuke.

* * *

Yeah! another chapter! wow! I haven't made a fic this fast in...ever...I'm sorry! Hope you liked it!

Review!

Animefoxy!


	5. Complications in love Chapter 5

Wow three in one day! Well I hope you like my story! Oh, I don't own DNAngel. There, now R&R! Thanks!

* * *

Complications in Love

Chapter 5

Daisuke came up to his brother asking him who was the girl that he was with. Dark shrugged and they were about to leave the yard, but Risa told me to walk out started see what Daisuke wanted. I took a deep breath and stepped out side the door.

"What are you two doing in my backyard?"

"Sorry" Daisuke blushed a bright red that was even more noticeable in the moonlight.

"S-so why did you move here in our little neighborhood, Daisuke?"

"Well my dad said that it would be closer to his work over here, and the house is bigger than our last one."

'That's nice!"

"Yup!" Dark interrupted, "we get to be closer to you Riku! That is a big bonus right there! So now that we are so close together, and you have a nice backyard, how about a moonlit dinner?"

"Shut up Dark."

"Oh come on Riku! I'm a nice guy!"

"Dark," Daisuke butted in, "she said no! Now let her be!"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when he defended me. It was nice. I wondered if he liked me too. I didn't think so, but there was a chance. Dark looked at me then he looked at his brother. He started to get the same look in his eyes as when he saw Risa.

"Oh I see what is going on. Thanks a lot brother! Man and you think you know a guy!"

Dark turned and started to walk away, but not before he knocked himself in to Daisuke. Daisuke didn't do anything, but push him right back. Dark left through the gate and slammed it when he was fully out. I felt sorry for him. He liked me for as long as I have liked Daisuke.

"I'm Sorry that my brother was being so...himself."

I laughed a little bit, "yeah. Well I need to go inside, before my mom wories."

"Yeah, me too."

"Goodnight Daisuke!"

"Goodnight Riku!"

I watched Daisuke as he walked out the gate. I turned around to go into the house but he called my name.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Daisuke?"

"Well, since we are neighbors now, do you want to walk to school with me?"

"Yeah I will. Oh, but won't your brother be there?"

"No we will go before he gets up. I will come by about 6 is that ok?"

"Yes that's ok!"

He smiled and ran back to his house. I opened the door and went inside my house. My mom was standing there with a large, and slightly creepy, smile on her face. I was a bit confused, and I was about to walk up the stairs to my room when,

"Hun, nice job for your first try. You were fantastic! Oh and Risa nice kiss."

'_**Oh my gosh, did she see that? I do hope Krad will come out soon.'**_

'_Risa, who is Krad?'_

'_**He was my boyfriend when I was still alive. He was the White Devil Thief Krad. We were so in love. I see him in Dark. I wish he will show himself.'**_

'_What will happen if he shows himself?'_

'_**I don't know.'**_

I continued up the stairs to my room. When I looked out the window, I saw Daisuke and Dark fighting. They must share a room. Dark looked so mad. I hope Daisuke will be ok in the morning so we can go together to school.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! I probably will update by tomarrow. So look out for it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!

AnimeFoxy!


	6. Truth and Lies Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter too! Oh I don't own DNAngel. Thank R&R!

AnimeFoxy!

* * *

Truth and Lies

Chapter 6

I woke up with Risa yelling inside my head and my alarm clock going off.

'_**Damn you! Turn that infernal contraption OFF! How do you sleep with that thing BLARING next to your head!'**_

I sat up and went to my dresser. I looked outside seeing Daisuke walking out of the door heading to my house. Then all the memories of last night came flooding into my mind. I was going to go to school with Daisuke! I finished dressing, brushing my hair and my teeth, and ran downstairs to the door. I waited a second to ketch my breath before I opened the front door. I looked on the table to see a piece of bread and a note from my mom. It said:

_Nock him dead babe! Oh don't forget your books! Love you always! MOM_

I gasped and ran upstairs to grab my books. I asked Risa to remind me to thank mom later when I see her. The doorbell rang right as I got to it. Daisuke was standing there. His hair was still in a little mess and it looked like he dressed in a hurry.

"Hi Riku, are you ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, lets go!"

The first five minutes was in total silence…well except of coarse Risa yelling at me to make a move on him. I would look over at Daisuke once in a while, He always seemed to have a smile on his face. He looked over at me once and I think we both blushed a deep crimson red.

"So, Riku," Daisuke started. I guess he was trying to brake the Ice. "Did you hear about that Risa Girl?

'**_THAT RISA GIRL! HOW DARE HE CALL ME THAT SO EASILY!'_**

"Yeah I heard about her last night. So bazaar, who would want that type of art?"

"I don't know, but Dark kept saying that he met her last night at your house. Do you know anything about her Riku?"

"NO! I know nothing about her!"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking. Dark said you look like her. I didn't think so."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, your prettier."

I wasn't able to say anything. There he goes again, he always seems to take my breath away. The heat rose to my face and I blushed even redder than what I was. I was then saved from an odd situation when I heard my name being called behind me. I turned to see my best friend running to meet up with Daisuke and me.

Melody being Melody, she pushed and shoved to get to us.

"HI RIKU!" She yelled.

We stopped to let her get her breath back. She bent over, breathing heavily, pointing a week finger at Daisuke and me.

"You…Two…Need…To get to…The…School…ASAP! You both…left…so…soon for us…to tell you…that…whew, I'm tired…You have work to…to do at the school."

"we were on our way there Melody!" I grabbed her arm and Daisuke's hand, so that we wouldn't be late for clean up. We ran into the school, taking our outside shoes off and putting them inside our lockers. We quickly walked into the room to run into Satoshi. He glared at us through his thick glasses.

"you two are late for clean up."

"Sorry!" Daisuke said rubbing the back of his head. He had a little smile on his face and was blushing a bit.

"I don't care if you are sorry or not. You and Riku are to clean out the empty room three rooms from here. We are going to be using it for a costume room."

"A costume room?" I said.

"Yes a costume room. We are going to put on a production. We are required to."

"What are we playing?" Daisuke asked.

"Sleeping Beauty. Now go and clean that room!"

Daisuke griped my hand harder and we ran down the hallway to the empty room. Nobody was around, they were probably getting the gym ready for the play. We walked into the room. I tried to let go of his hand but he griped harder. I looked up into his face. His red eyes had a hazy look to them, like he knew what he wanted and he was going to go for it.

"Riku?"

"Yes Daisuke? What is it?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Y-yes."

My heart was pounding, the heat was rising into my cheeks. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close. I could feel his heart beat, his eyes were a glow. I leaned in to give him a kiss, but then the door opened! It was DARK!

* * *

Bwahahahah! More clifhangers! Hope you liked it! Will update soon so look out for it! Thanks, now review!

Animefoxy!


	7. Brotherly love Chapter 7

Here is an update! This one is my ode to Captain Jack Sparrow of POC! Thanks for the reviews and the ones that helped me with my story ideas (Morbid, Chris, Ash.) Thanks! Hope you like the story! R&R! oh and I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

Brotherly love

Chapter 7

Dark ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. We ran out into the hallway fallowing him down the corridor. He hit lockers and kicked doors. It was frightening to watch. He's eyes had an evil glow in them. He turned around and faced Daisuke.

"YOU! How could you? I'm your brother! Brothers don't do this to each other!"

Daisuke took in a deep breath and walked forward.

"I'm sorry Dark, but you said that she was a good girl for a fling! I couldn't let you do that to her! She is worth more than that! She deserves better than that!"

"But I clamed her, Daisuke! She was mine! I said I had dibs on her!"

"Yeah her and every other girl that you met!"

"STOP!" I yelled.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! That low life! Saying that he CLAMED me! I would not stand for it! I grabbed Darks arm and dragged him outside to our school's little garden. I pushed him in the middle of the closer and walked back to the door to close it. I didn't want anyone interrupting me.

'**_Don't let Him talk about you like that! Go get em' girl!'_**

I quickly walked up to Dark and stared him down. All the anger that I had saw in his eyes had disappeared in a second. Fear and panic came in its replace.

"How could you say something like that!" I took my hand and stricken him across the face. "That was for the Claming part!"

"I deserved that." He replied.

I struck him again. "That was for interrupting my kiss!"

"I might have deserved that one." He rubbed his cheek.

I swung and hit him for the last time.

"What was that for?"

"I was on a roll. Sorry."

I sat down on one of the benches and took in a deep sigh. Dark walked over and sat next to me. His cheek was red and he kept rubbing it. I kinda felt bad for hitting him, but then again maybe not.

"Wow you have a powerful hit." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I really wanted to do that."

"That's ok. I deserved it. I'm…S…Sorry."

"Sorry? Dark Mousy Niwa said he was sorry!"

"Ok it's not that extraordinary."

"You're right, It is completely amazing!"

"Riku can I be…well…completely honest with you? I like you, but something has been eating at me since last night. Do you know who Risa is?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please Riku! I need to know! I feel like there is something in me that needs to know if she is with you. Please Riku, I need to see her! And this time I don't want to see her just to kiss her!"

"Tomorrow night at my house. Come an hour before the time she is going to steel her last piece of artwork. Ok?"

"Yes that's perfect! Thanks Riku!" He grabbed me around the shoulder and gave me a hug. He let go and ran to the door and went inside. Daisuke came outside and sat next to me.

"What did he want?"

"Oh nothing but I'm stunned."

"Why?"

" A please, thanks, and sorry! Wow I think I'm one of the luckiest girls in the world!"

"Is there anything that I could do to make you feel special?"

"I don't know what do you have in mind?"

He placed his hand on my cheek and gently gave me a kiss on my lips. I leaned in and kissed him back. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I felt myself start to change but it stopped. I didn't feel Risa anywhere. Daisuke let up on the kiss and gave me a smile. I felt more in love with him than I have ever felt.

"Riku will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Daisuke, I will. Oh and that was an improvment."

"How?"

"you didn't ask to kiss me this time."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry if it took me a while. I won't lie. I'm not going to be able to update for another week. Thanks and Review! 

Animefoxy!


	8. Mom and Dad Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I am updating sooner than planed, but you guys don't mind. Sorry if my story is a little fluffy, but I just wanted to try out something new. I don't own Beauty and the Beast, but the story that I told in here was an actuall story that I read. Hope you like it. I just needed to have a chapter about her mom and dad. Read and Review!

* * *

Mom and Dad

Chapter 8

I couldn't believe it. I had kissed Daisuke and he asked me to be his girlfriend. This was the happiest day in my life. I spent the rest of the school day in a daze. Melody tried to talk to me, but I was too out of it to do anything. The only problem that hit me was why Risa wasn't talking to me. We were walking home when I couldn't take the silence anymore. I needed to know if she was ok.

'_Risa are you there?'_

'_**Yeah I'm here. I'm just a little tired.'**_

'_Why?'_

'_**I wanted you to have a moment with Daisuke so I held back the transformation. It's a hard spell to perform, but it was worth it for you. That and I wanted to repay you for what you did.'**_

'_What did I do?'_

'_**Helping me see Dark one more time. Thanks Riku.'**_

'_What do you mean one more time?'_

'_**Tomarrow will be the last night that I will steal a piece of art. Your love likes you back, and the spell is about to brake. If we don't do this right then I will never get my wish. I'm just glad he didn't say he loved you.'**_

I walked up to the front door. I was ready for anything my mother set up. When I walked in I saw my mother at the stairs she looked upset. I ran to her and gave her a hug. In her hands was a picture of my dad. I remembered that today was my mom and dad's anniversary. She rubbed her eyes and handed me a note. On it had the place that we were going to steal at and what we were going to steal. It was The Beast's rose.

"Yah know," she started, "that was mine and your father's favorite play. I loved it that Belle could look behind the beast's looks and fall in love with him. The original story reminds me of how I fell for your dad."

I hugged her tighter. This was the first time that my mom had came out and told me anything about my father. He had died so long ago that I had started to forget about him. His smile, his laughter, everything that meant so much to my mother was almost forgotten.

"So mom, what's the story about the rose?"

She gathered herself up and smiled at me. "Well, in the story the rose was an enchanted rose that started to wilt after the prince turned 23. In actuality, the prince wanted the rose and was a good person, but sense he was a prince he was greedy.

"The Rose was a beautiful crystal figuring that was created by our family, but there was a curse on the rose. It was given to him on his 23rd birthday. The princess that gave it to him was actually a witch. She cursed him to be a beast for that is how she saw him when he refused to marry her. Her sister, Belle, was to marry him instead."

"Why did belle marry him?"

"She was younger than her sister and her sister was baring a child from one of the men in the court."

"Oh bad move."

"Well when Belle came to marry the prince, he wouldn't come to the wedding. He didn't want his subjects to see him as a beast. Belle was to stay there and convinced him to marry her. She refused of course, but eventually she fell in love with the beast."

"In the story I heard the rose wilted and he almost never made it."

"He did make it, but the rose wasn't wilting, it was cracking. Inside the rose was a beast as terrible as the witch, it was to kill the prince when it emerged. If the curse didn't ware off before the rose shattered then the prince would have been in dire trouble. Belle, at this time, had found out about the curse and tried to figure out how she could save him. She eventually found a way, but we never knew what she did. That's why you need to bring the rose back to our home. I feel that if you don't something bad would happen."

She stood up and walked to the door. "Well get going. You need to set up before tomorrow."

"You never told me how it reminds you of you and dad."

"Your father was my sister's boyfriend. We fell in love with each other, but my sister wanted him for herself. She really didn't love him, but he was very popular. He was more of a status boost for her than her love. He also did the one thing that no other boy did."

"What was that?"

"He excepted me and Risa. I was hurt by a lot of men that only wanted Risa. Now enough about me. You get going to steal that rose."

I walked out the door and turned around to look at my mom. I gave her a sad look and said I loved her. She nodded and shut the door behind me.

'_Is that true Risa?'_

'_**Yes. He was the only paring that didn't have a brother. That is probably why he died.'**_

* * *

**_Hoped you liked it! Review! Thanks everyone! Animefoxy_**


	9. Casting Chapter 9

Hi everyone! sorry it took me so long to get back to the story! I don't own DNAngel, and some of the discriptions that I have put in here I must thank Kala because ever since I read some of her story that was the only way for me to describe it. Sorry Kala! Hope you don't mind! Thanks everyone for the reviews that did review! Hope you like this chapter! R&R!

* * *

Casting

Chapter 9

"RIKU!" Melody yelled into my ear. "Riku! Have you not heard a single thing I said?"

"Oh. Sorry, I'm just a little out of it." I lifted my head up from the desk and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in an uproar.

"I said that they have posted the actors for Sleeping Beauty! Guess who is Beauty?"

"I don't know, Kimi?"

"NO, you silly! Daisuke is the Prince!"

"WHAT?" I jumped up and ran to the bulletin outside our door. There it was. My name and Daisuke's next to each other. Satoshi came over and looked at the bulletin. He turned around and gave me a strange look.

"I should have been the prince. I look the part more than Daisuke Niwa does. That, and I would have been closer to the princess."

He reached out and softly grabbed a piece of my hair. His eyes scanned over my face hazily and his hand gently brushed my cheek. I felt someone put an arm around my waist. I turned to see Daisuke giving Satoshi a mad look.

"What are you doing to MY girlfriend Hiwatari?"

"Nothing. I just think that it would be a better show with me and Riku."

Satoshi walked off, roughly pushing Daisuke out of the way. I felt Daisuke pull on my waist a bit tighter as Satoshi winked at me. As Satoshi went inside the room, Daisuke let go of my waist.

"Sorry. I never meant to squeeze on you so hard. I'm not use to this dating thing."

"That's ok Daisuke. I didn't mind. So, what do you think about this play? Can you believe that we are the top two people in it!"

"Yeah, I heard from one of the guys in our class that they picked us because we were late and that we left so soon. We really got the wrong end of the deal on this one!"

I nodded and smiled at him. I laced my fingers with his and we walked into the classroom. We both sat at the back of the classroom and went over our lines. We were going perfectly fine until Satoshi came over to where we were. He tossed the second part of the play at Daisuke and handed me my part.

"We need you to really go over this scene, It is the most important one in the whole play. Don't mess this one up Niwa."

"OH!" Daisuke gasped, "It's the awaking scene."

"The awaking scene?"

"Yeah the part that the princess and the prince kiss."

We both looked at each other when he grabbed my hand. His red eyes had a shocking level of happiness going through them. He smiled at me and blushed. I smiled back and I blushed too. I felt a tingling feeling throughout me. I was transforming! I let go of his hand and ran out of the room. The hallway was empty when I tried to find a room to hid in so nobody would see me. I found the room that Daisuke and I had cleaned together. I slipped into the room making sure that no one saw me. I turned around to see Dark standing behind me.

"Risa?" He walked towards us. Risa took control of my body and walked up to him too.

"**I'm glad that I got to see you Dark."**

"I thought that we were going to see each other tonight."

"**Yes well, I am just glad that I was able to see you before then."**

Dark pressed his body up against Risa's. He grabbed her chin gently and gave her a passionate kiss. Risaplaced her thin arms around his neck and leaned into him. I couldn't stand it. I could taste Dark from where Risa was kissing him. He had a more flavored and spicy taste than Daisuke's sweet taste. Dark's hands wandered Risa's thin body. He placed his left hand on the small of her back and he placed his other hand on her arm. Then something odd happened, Dark tightened his grip on our arm. He let up on the kiss, and lightly pushed Risa to the side.

"**What's wrong Dark?"**

"Go. Away. Krad."

Risa Gasped and stepped away from Dark.

"**Krad? No, not now!"**

Risa ran out of the room with Dark yelling after her. We ran down the hall and into the bathroom. Risa collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

'_What's wrong? Why are you crying? Risa?'_

'_**No! No! I don't want him back! That sonovabitch!'**_

'_What Risa?'_

'_**Krad! Krad's going to kill dark tonight! Unless we can get the last item before he dose, Dark is going to Die!"**_

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry that I left at a cliffhanger! Will update as soon as posible, and again, sorry Kala for using some of your discriptions without asking!


	10. Everything Dealt in time Chapter 10

Sorry everyone that I have been going so fast in my story! I slowed down a bit more so I hope you like it. It is going to take me a while for me to get back to the next chapter (school and everything) I don't own DNAngel...yeah know that is getting so irritating. Hope you like it! Dont forget to review! Thanks everyone!

AnimeFoxy!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Everything dealt in time

Chapter 10

When we calmed down and turned back into me, we walked into the classroom and told the teacher that we were going home, (I said I was sick, and from all that crying, I looked it too). Daisuke walked me to the school's front door to make sure that I was ok. He gave me a kiss and I started my slow and long walk home. 

'_Risa I need an explanation on what you meant about Dark getting killed.'_

'_**Fine, but this is a very touchy subject for me.'**_

'_Sorry, but I want to know.'_

'_**Ok, ok. You know how I said that ever since the first transformation that the one that the girls fell in love with had a brother right?'**_

'_Yeah, kinda.'_

'_**Well, the one that I inhabit loves the younger brother, well most of the time, and the other one will have Krad inside him. But the one with Krad always dies. He sacrifices his love for his little brother without knowing it. Normally Krad never comes out, actually he never even reveals himself to his inhabitant, that way when they die it looks like an accident. This is just like the last time. When and if Krad is going to come out, he takes over the body completely. So completely that it kills the person he lives in, and they know it. He kinda feeds off there life force from the inside out'**_

'_EWW!'_

'_**Yes, well, normally he never reverts to this state because if the brother's heart is too strong then it might just kill him instead. The last time Krad tried to come out was when it was with your mom and dad. We found out that, after your dad died, he was the older brother. His younger brother was killed not too long after he was born. Your father had immense spiritual power that Krad couldn't handle living in him. Krad reveled himself to your father and your father fought back. Your dad died and Krad was sealed until the next girl had a love. But this time, Krad didn't expect what has happened.'**_

'_What Risa?'_

'_**Dark is a part of him. He is Krad's long lost other half. The whole cycle that happed with Krad started with Dark when he was my love and Krad my twin's. Krad was in love with me, but I couldn't love him back. Krad was like Daisuke, but he was submerged into the same darkness that I was, and turned into a monster. Our families put us both under a spell. We being sealed spared our siblings. We gave our life for our siblings. Krad's promise to me was that he would go from brother to brother, sacrificing their lives to stay with me until my spell was broken. He just never found out about my wish.'**_

"_What was it Risa?'_

'_**My wish was when I had finished with my promise to your family, I would become real and live my life with Dark. Dark was the one I fell in love with. Not Krad. Krad said he loved me, but I could never live with myself that I took the love of my best friend's life away. Your mom never blamed me, but I could feel the pain in her.'**_

'_It wasn't your fault.'_

'_**Yes it was. I should have never known Krad. He is like a fly that keeps buzzing around you and makes you loose your consitration in the most dire of times.'**_

'_That's harsh.'_

'_**Yes well we need to figure out how to answer the riddle of the beast's flower. I wonder if sleeping beauty and belle have anything similar to each other.'**_

We talked all the way home. When we opened the door, my mother and Emiko, Daisuke and Dark's mom, was over. She came into the hallway bouncing up and down. Papers flew out of her hands when she ran towards me. Her smile was out of this world and she looked liked she knew something I didn't know.

"Your mother and I have been trying to help you and Risa, Riku! We found something out that you might think is interesting!"

"Mrs. Emiko! You know about Risa?"

"Well I wasn't your mother's best friend for this long for nothing! I always dreamed of being The Black Angel Risa, but I guess I half to settle for being the friend and the mother in law of her. Ops did that slip out."

Emiko grabbed my hand and brought me into the living room where my mother was. They had a large circle drawn out like an alchemist circle. My mom was shifting around papers that had symbols that I have never seen on them.

"We found her." My mom said showing me a picture in a fairytale book.

"Found who?" I asked.

"Belle. We were looking up some stories in Emiko's husbands' findings and we found the original story of Beauty and the Beast. Belle and Aurora from sleeping beauty are the same! The story was told over and over in different languages that her name was changed! Aurora VonBelleon, which by the way is her real name, was sealed inside one of the art fixtures that we have here! She is held captive in the Spindle of Sleep, the one from the story."

"Oh, Akari," Emiko Butted in, "you forgot one of the important symbols for the spell! It's in my house next to the computer, We'll wait here."

"Good thinking Emiko! I will be right back!"

My mom gets up from the floor and dashed to the front door, slamming it behind her. I turned to look at Emiko, who was already looking at me. She smiled and walked over to me and hugged me in a warm embrace. I hugged her back, but something was eating at me. I let go of her and stepped back a step.

"Hey Emiko?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"I've always wondered this, but how is it that Daisuke looks like you and your dad, but Dark doesn't?"

"Oh that's simple! Dark is adopted! From what we were told, he is actually related to that Satoshi Hiwatari boy! Cozens I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well when Risa gets her wish, wouldn't that be a bad thing that we are both dating the brothers?"

"No not really. I think it would be nice if you girls were dating my boys! I always wanted to be related to Akari!"

I laughed and shook my head. Emiko truly is one of a kind. Just then my Mother runs in the room, picking up the piece of chalk that she was using and draws four little lines inside the circle.

"There! We're done."

She got up from the floor once again and ran outside to the little art house. When she came back in her hands was a little silver box with red symbols written on the sides. It had a gold latch made to look like a yin and yang symbol and two green and black dragons printed on the top. She opened the box and inside held a gold spindle that sparkled in the sunshine. My mother gently took the spindle out of the box and placed it on the floor in the center of the circle. She was careful to not mess the alchemist circle up.

"Come, come, we don't have long." My mom said leading me into a smaller circle next to the spindle.

"Now what you are going to do is," Emiko said, "your going to go into the spindle of sleep and awake Beauty. We found her in the upper tower. Here."

Emiko handed me a small black feather.

"This is just if you need it ok? Now hold still."

"Wait! Why are we getting Aurora first? Shouldn't we get the Flower?"

"No," Mom said, "the Beast's spell will be broken when you wake up Aurora first. She will lead you into the flower so you can destroy it. The Rose was gone when I checked on it to make sure they didn't move it. So you need to get to Aurora! Only Aurora knows where the heart of the beast is. Now no more questions! Stand still."

I turned around and stared at the spindle. Emiko and my mother started a chant in a foreign language that I didn't understand. I felt a tingling sensation going through my body. It was like I was transforming, but instead of me turning into Risa, I felt like Risa was being taken away from me. I saw the Circle light up; it was so bright that I had to close my eyes. A rush of air surrounded me. Then I felt like I was falling. I fell on the ground but instead of the hard wood floor that I was use to, it was soft. I lifted my head and looked around. I was in dark room, lying on a bed. Next to me was Risa! I shook her to make sure that she was ok. Her eyes flickered open and she looked around.

"**Riku? Oh! Riku! I'm not inside of you any more! Oh but look, the spell isn't completely broken!"**

On my wrist and hers was a simple silver string that connected with a blue light. I tried to take it off but as small as it was, it wouldn't brake or slip off.

"**See,"** Risa said, **" It won't come off. I think that if we wake up Aurora then the spell will brake!"**

Risa hopped off the bed and ran to the door at the end of the room, signaling me to come. I slipped off the bed, not knowing how high it was, and ran to Risa. We looked outside the door and saw a decrepit looking hallway. Risa grabbed my hand and we walked out into the hall. There was a window not too far from us that we walked to. Outside was a great field of roses, thorns high in the air.

"**Riku we need to get to the top of the tower. I think your mother landed us right underneath it. I'm going to fly, but I need you to spread your wings so you can fly too, ok?"**

"My wings? I don't have wings!"

"**Yes you do! I'll help!"**

Risa turned me around and placed her hands on my back. I felt a hot burning feeling on both sided of my spine. It incredibly hurt that I couldn't stand it any more.

"Stop it Risa that hurts!"

"**I'm not touching you anymore! Fly Riku!"**

I looked over my shoulder and there they were two beautiful red wings of my very own. I flapped them making myself lift off the ground an inch or two then landing on the floor again. I looked at Risa and smiled, her black wings were out. She smiled back, grabbed my hand and went to the window.

"**We can fly from here and go to the tower ok? We can do this Riku!"**

We both jumped from the window and flapped our wings, leaving a trail of red and black feathers where we flew. Flying high up into the air we glided along the breeze coming to the window where Aurora was sleeping. Risa went in first, then I followed. There she was. Aurora was sleeping on silk blankets. A maid was standing by the door as if she was made of stone. We walked to Aurora's bed. Risa took out the feather that was given to her and said a spell. A hazy mist came from the feather and formed a man. He had a long king's robe and outfit. He had the bluest eye's I have ever seen. He looked at Aurora's sleeping body with a soft loving look. The leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes slowly opened to see her Prince. The Prince held out his hand and helped her out of the bed. They embraced for a moment, and then they turned and looked at us.

"Thank you for helping me." Aurora said. The prince nodded his head in agreement. Their bodies started to brake up into tiny pieces of light, floating up into the Air. The silver thread started to shatter, but it didn't fully.

"**I think,"** Risa said, **"the Rose should be back, now we need to steal it before Krad gets to it!"**

"Ok lets go."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you liked it! I hope it was good! Thanks for reading! Now review!


	11. Running out of time Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to get back to the story! School is a pain and I couln't consentrate on the story. If it is a litte off from what I had going on, sorry! Thanks every one who has been helping me with my story! I realy hope you people like it! So here is an update! Read review and enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running out of time

Chapter 11

We returned to the present day with a surprise. When we came back barely any time had passed by. To us it had been nearly a half an hour, to my mother and Emiko it had hardly been a minute. Something strange also happened; Risa was still not connected to me.

"This is good!" Emiko said, "Your spell is almost broken, all you need is the last piece, witch is there now."

Emiko pointed to the T.V. where the news was playing. There was the TV lady talking about the sudden appearance of the missing piece of art that we would be stealing later tonight. Might as well let them have it for a little bit longer. I turned to look at my mother. She had a look of concern on her face. She started to walk up to Risa and me and wrapped her arms around us both. I noticed that Risa and I were finally the same height.

"Girls, you know that once this is all done, nothing will be the same right?"

"**Yeah,"** Risa said.

I still couldn't figure out all that was happening, this was all going on so fast. Nothing was explaining itself to me and every answer just lead me into another question. Dark being related to Satoshi? Risa in love with the former Dark? I wanted to know all the answers, but nothing came to me. Nobody told me any thing about Risa! It's madding trying to figure out Risa's story. The true story, not her story everyone knows, not the black angel Risa, but the person Risa, Risa Hikari.

I was snapped out of the trance that I put myself in, by Risa grabbing my hand. I looked up into her light brown eyes that reminded me of mine, and knew what she wanted. We walked out of the room and went up the stairs quickly. When we went into my room, Risa ran into the closet and opened a hidden door that I could never open before Risa came.

Inside was a cryptic looking room, like it has been there for years. There was a table with Tarot cards spread out. Sense Risa and I have connected we go into this little room that Risa opens and she reads the outcome of how everything is going to go. We've done this with every mission that we took. This one was no different. Risa flipped one of the cards over.

"**This one means that there will be complications."**

She flipped over another one, **"this one means that we will find happiness."**

She flipped the last one over, **"this one means that everything will go our way."**

I looked down at the table, usually she puts out three cards, but this one had four. I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at the card. Risa looked at it as if she really wanted to turn it over, but she didn't. She slowly turned in the chair to face me. We gave each other a comforting hug to reassure each other that we will get through all of this. I let go of her and looked out the window, the light was fading into the distance, and it was time.

We walked out of the room, changing into what we need to have on. Me in a red simple outfit made of a red tee shirt and black pants, her in a black, long sleeved, flowing, shirt with red shorts.

"Riku, Risa." My mother said when we were about to leave.

"Yes, mom?" I answered.

"Good luck. I hope you make it in time."

"**Oh don't be like that!"** Risa said, **"Be happy! We'll be back before the sun comes up!"**

Risa and I stepped outside to the center of our back yard. Facing each other, we spread out wing out, letting black and red feathers fly around our bodies in a circle. We flew off heading towards Krad.

We finally made it to the museum that had the rose in place. Risa and I quietly flew over the building finding a place to land so we could get the rose and be done with it, but something was wrong. There wasn't any police there in site! Not a single one that was normally there to catch us was there.

We headed into the back where we were scheduled to be. We gently opened the door and slipped in. The scene that we saw next was gruesome and disgusting. We found out why there was no one there to stop us, they were dead. Bodies sprawled out all over the floor, blood draining out of their lifeless bodies. Blood splattered all over the walls and there was Krad in the center of the chaos. He held in his hands the rose.

"There is my princess!" He said in his cold voice to Risa. He walked on the cold bodies to get to Risa, crunching bones every step he took.

"**Stay away from me Krad! I don't want anything to do with you! I want Dark! Give me my Dark back!"**

"Your Dark?" He laughed a loud boastful laugh. "Last I checked, Dark belonged to your dear sister, and you belonged to me!"

"**I will never be yours! I love Dark, Krad! Can't you understand that?"**

"No I will never give you up to him! He doesn't deserve you!"

Krad grabbed Risa's arm and pulled her to him.

"**Let me go!"** She yelled.

I tried to grab for her but Krad held me back from grabbing her with a spell. Krad looked at Risa's face with a wild look in his eye, but then, I noticed his wings start to tun gray! The color of his bright golden hair was tuning purple. Dark was trying to come back! Krad let go of Risa and fell to the floor in pain.

"NO! I won't let you have her!" He yelled.

"Yes. You. Will!" Dark was gaining controll little by little. "Risa. Help. Me." Dark said, reaching out to her.

"**Dark!"** Risa yelled, running towards him.

"No!" I yelled, "don't go near him! He might turn back into Krad!"

Our voices echoed on the cold walls. It was the silence before the storm. All I could do was watch Risa standing there with a helpless look on her face. The one person that I thought could get through this was as lost as I was. Dark slowly and painfully lifted from the ground to his feet. His body kept changing back from himself to Krad.

"Risa, finish the spell!" Dark lifted his arm holding out the rose.

"**But if I do you might die!"**

"I don't care! I love you! I want to do this!"

Tears came to Risa's eyes; She leaned close to him and grabbed the Rose.

"**Do you know what might happen if I finish the spell?"** Risa said looking at me. I shook my head. I didn't know if I wanted to know or not.

"**If Krad times it right and he comes out when I finish the spell Dark will die. If I don't finish the spell I will die."**

"Well, don't waist time! Dark is fine now! Do it Risa!"

"**No! Dark has to figure out how to get rid of Krad on his own. He needs to find a replacement that Krad can go into."**

"And that will be me."

The strange voice reveled itself. It was Satoshi! He walked out of the shadows holding a mirror of time in his hands.

"I will use myself. There can't be another. It has to be someone that is related to him by blood. I can't let this ass hole stay in the family anymore!"

He walked up to Dark, grabbing his collar and pulling him up to eye level. Dark let out a sigh and Krad fully took over his body.

"Thank you Krad that was exactly what I wanted!"

Satoshi lifted the mirror up over Krad's head. Lights came from the mirror, surrounding both of them in a frightening, bright light. Satoshi was chanting something in a language that I couldn't understand. Krad yelled in pain, while Satoshi kept chanting. Their bodies rose in the air and I saw Dark and Krad separate from each other. There was a gust of wind coming from them, Dark and Krad's wings disappeared, and Satoshi gained bright blue wings that sprouted from his back. The tips of his new wings were drenched in blood. The light intense as Dark's body fell to the floor. Krad and Dark were separate from each other! I looked back up at Satoshi; his body was combining with Krad's. In a flash of light and a loud bang, Satoshi fell to the floor. Krad was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"**He,"** Risa started, **"he is in Satoshi!"**

Risa looked down at the rose; she breathed in a heavy sigh. Her eyes closed and the rose started to glow. She extend her wings out like she was about to fly but instead a light surrounded her. Unlike the last light that had came from Satoshi and Krad, who was sleeping on the floor now, I could see her expressions very clearly. Her eyes had a sad look in them, but her face was happy. She let go of the rose in her hand and it shattered. The pieces flew around the room, but no one was hurt. The light that was around her was now gone, but Aurora and her prince stood in front of her instead. They were finally free.

Then I felt a burning feeling on my arm, it was the bracelet! It was melting off of Risa and my arms! The spell was broken! I ran to Risa giving her a hug, she smiled at me with tears in her brown eyes. We looked at Dark, and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad that's over! So, let me get this straight. When I kissed Risa, I was also kissing Riku? That's cool!"

"Shut up Dark!" I said, laughing with my new sister.

"Well that's ok," Dark said, "so long as I get a sorry kiss, I'm fine."

He grabbed me one the arm and tried to pull me close to him. But, all of a sudden we heard this loud crash!

"NOOOOO! Don't do it Riku! It's Krad! He'll kill Risa!"

I turned around and there was Daisuke up on a high window, about to jump. I ran to where he was going to fall and he landed on me with a painful thud. He lifted off of me, but starring right into my face.

"Riku! Are you alright?"

"I will be if you stop YELLING at me!"

I sat up looking at him. He gave me a large smile that made any pain I was feeling go away. He gently placed his arms around me and gave me a kiss.

"Hey you two!" Dark yelled, "I give you the curtsy of not kissing in front of you, you can do the same!"

"**Oh get over it!"** Risa said, grabbing Dark's collar and planting a kiss on his lips.

"So, no one's dead right?" Daisuke asked me.

"**No,"** said Risa, **"but we need to get Satoshi to a safe place before Krad takes his body over."**

Risa and I lifted Satoshi's body off the ground to take him back home. We were going to have a long night getting Krad out. He was already halfway dead, we just needed to finish it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked it! I'm not done with it! even if it did seem like that it's not! Thanks for reading! Now review!

Animefoxy


	12. One More Task Chapter 12

I come with more crap! Hope you like this chapter! It sucks beond the known! I don't own Dnangel, I don't own DNAngel. I had to say it twice. I forgot to in the last chapter. oops, my bad! Hope you like it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One more Task

Chapter 12

We came back to the house with Satoshi in hand. Emiko, as usual, was over exaderating what was truly going on. She ran to the door than stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes grew big when she saw us.

"Oh no! The poor boy! Is he dead? We need to go and tell his father...but that's not a good idea. Maby his mother, oh yes, he dosen't have one. Well we need to tell someone!"

**"It's ok!**" Risa said, **"He isn't dead, but he might be if we don't get him inside!"**

We stepped through the door, dripping wet with sweat and blood. Emiko grabbed Satoshi gently and tried to help us drag him to the little bed in the center of the living room my mother put out just in case this happened. It was inside a circle, that Emiko messed up when she tried to get him to lay down.

"Lay down now!" She yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" He tried to yell back but his body wouldn't let him.

**"I'll take care of this."** Risa said walking up behind Emiko and placing a black feather on Satoshi's forhead.

Satoshi swayed where he was sitting. His blue eyes glazed over and he passed out on the bed. Risa moved him so he would be in the center of the circle.

"Did you kill him? Risa how could you!"

"Emiko!" my mother yelled when she walked into the room, "Calm down! She only put him under a spell that will help us get Krad out."

"Ok, ok, I will try to calm down."

Emiko breathed in and out dramaticly, trying to calm down, but with little success. She ended up pacing the hall way outside the living room door. I turned around to find a spot to sit so I wouldn't be in the way. I looked at the couch where Dark and Daisuke were sitting. There was only one spot left and it was right between the two.

I sat down, placing my head on Daisuke's sholder. I was trying to bring everyting together, but it wasn't working.

"So," I said, "I thokught the police that was there was dead. What happened?"

"Well," said Dark, "they were kind of dead. Krad put a spell on them and it only looked like they were dead. It was the came type of trick like in the english play, Romeo and Juliet. Only, nobody died because they looked like they were dead. Wow, did they get a shock of their lives when they saw the rose all in pieces. One of the head police started crying like a little baby! It was so funny!"

Dark started to laugh to the point that he needed to hold his sides. He laughed so hard that he fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table.

"Serves you right," Daisuke said. "Those poor people, they were scared out of their minds when they saw all that blood."

"But you have got to admit, that was pretty funny!"

"well, yeah, kinda."

"See! You are my brother! And you tried to say you weren't."

"Who would want to be a brother to you?"

"You."

"Point taken."

Dark climbed back on the couch, rubbing the side of his head where he hit it on the table. He was going to have a bruise, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the mark. I looked at Daisuke; he didn't look good.

"What's wrong Daisuke?"

"Oh nothing. I just feel like there is something missing. There is something that we haven't done that might be important. Oh well, it's gone."

He turned his head and gave me a large happy smile. I loved his smile, even the ones that he gave me just to make me happy. I leaned closer to him, listing to his heart beat. He placed his arm around my shoulders and laid his head on mine. I felt like I could go to sleep right here, but I didn't.

I looked over at Risa. She was working hard at trying to help Satoshi and I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to help. I was useless. But it was better if I was just out of the way than in the way. My mom walked out off the room, and my eyes drifted off my mom and it landed on a large brown book on the table next to the computer. It was giving off a faint green glow all about it. I lifted my head off of Daisuke and walked over to the book.

At first glance, the cover of the book looked brand new. It was bound in dark brown leather and had blue stones incrested on the spine. I opened the book to see that the pages were yellowed. There was old black writting on the paged next to beautiful drawings of artwork. I looked at the first page to find out that it was a very old art history book. I flipped some of the pages to see what else was on them. Every page I turned to there was a large check mark on the pages near some type artwork. This is where mom knew if we needed to steal something or not.

I flipped through all the paged to find one page not marked off. It was slightly torn and it had one of Risa's feathers in between the pages that marked its spot.

I walked out of the room looking for my mom. I slowly walked down the hallway and opening my mom's room. She was standing over a bunch of papers that had symbols on them.

"Hey mom?" I said, walking over to her.

"Yes Riku?" She said turning around and looking at me.

"Why is this page not marked like all the others?"

My mom walked slowly over to me, eyes wide open. She slowly grabbed the book out of my hands, all the while keeping her deep hazle eyes on me.

"You can see it? You can see the picture?"

"Yeah can't you?"

"No, that was the lost statue of Midor. It was the final peice of artwork that needed to be found, but it was acidently broken by the creator, so we didn't think it needed to be looked for."

She closed the book and stuffed it in a box near her bed. She turned to look at me with a stern look in her eyes.

"I don't want you to ever touch that book ok?" her eyes were crazy looking, I wasn't able to look into her eyes any more.

"sorry mom, I just wanted to make sure that we didn't forget anything."

"Well I don't mind, but just don't touch that particular book. It's very important and I don't want you hurting it."

"Yes mom."

I felt so bad, I was just in the way no matter how hard I tried to help. I walked out of her room and headed back to the living room. By the time I got there my eyes were already starting to water. I looked up at Daisuke sitting on the couch. He slowly got up from his seat, and walked over to me. I couldn't hold it in any more. I placed a hand on his sholder and walked to the stairs. I wanted to get to my room so no one would hear me cry.

When I walked into my roon, I sat at the window looking out at the sea. The moon was shining over the water giving it a magical feeling to it that almost cheered me up. I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the tears that silently fell on my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. No matter how hard I tried, they wouldn't go away. I laid my head down on a pillow that I had placed there for times like this.

A few minutes passed and there was a small knock on the door.

**"Riku?"**

It was Risa. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I felt that all I did was make mistakes. My mother seemed to want Risa more than me right now, so I relly didn't want to talk to Risa. Her voice, her movements outside my door, everyting that she did was making me mad. I didn't like it that my mother was taking to here more than she was me.

**"Riku? I'm comming in now!"**

I ran to the door and locked it before she could even get the door nob turned.

"Go away Risa!"

"Riku? It's me Daisuke. Can I come it?"

I leaned in closer to the door.

"Is it really you Daisuke?"

"Yes."

I opened the door to see Daisuke's red hair and red eyes right there at the door. I let him inside the room, then shutting the door right behind him.

"So this is your room? Wow, it is really big!"

I blushed, but I didn't smile. I couldn't, I felt too sad to smile. Everything was going perfict, but it was all going down hill from when Risa came back.

"Every one is worried about you, especially me. I don't want to see my Riku sad."

He placed his left hand on my neck and the other on my hip. I laid my head on his shoulder, holding him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my body, drawing me closer to his fast beating heart. I didn't want to cry, I tried with everyting I had to stop the tears from falling, but the closer I got to Daisuke, the faster the Tears came. I started to spill everything, I told him about how I felt about Risa, mom, anything and everything. He just sat there and listened to me, giving me advice, and just being there for me. After a while I felt so great. I didn't think it was possible, but I fell in love, even more than what I was before I meet him. I rubbed my eyes, and looked at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, so much better. Sorry that I cried, I just need to."

"That's ok."

I looked out side, the morning sun was brakeing the horizon. I gasped in surprise.

"Wow, we were talking for a long while!"

"Yeah I know."

"Oh my gosh, I wonder if anyone is going to say something."

"You know Dark will."

I looked at Daisuke, he had a perverted smile on his face.

"What's with that face?"

"I just thought of what Dark's going to say."

"What?"

"Well," Daisuke started in a mocking tone, "My little brother is all grown up! So how was it?"

I stopped and thought about what he said, then it hit me. Dark would say something like that.

"Yeah, your right."

Daisuke and I lifted up off where we were sittng and started for the door. Daisuke stopped me before I got to the door. He came up close to me, kissing me on the lips. I loved his sweet taste; it was almost as sweet as his heart. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Risa and Dark were standing there, they looked like they were doing the same thing Daisuke and I were doing, only heaver. Dark looked up and stopped kissing Risa. He moved around her and walked twords Daisuke.

"Well, my little brother is all grown up now." Dark said with a smile.

"See I told you." Daisuke said to me. He looked back up at Dark and continued talking. "What are you talking about Dark?"

"Oh come on!" Dark said loudly, making Daisuke blush:"you two have been in there for a very long time! You cant tell me that you haven't done anything!"

"No!" Daisuke said, "I'm not you remember!"

"You don't need to be me to get it on with your girlfriend! You have enough to pack your own POW!"

"Dark!" Daisuke ran over to his brother, covering Dark's mouth, and turning an even brighter red. Dark started to laugh, pushing his little brother off oh him; his eyes had an evil look in them.

"Oh come on Daisuke! Don't tell me your girlfriend dosen't know how BIG you are!"

"Dark shut up!"

"Oh girls, if you really want to know, he is a 6 incher and I'm 7 inches."

**"EWWW!"** Risa and I yelled at the same time. Daisuke Pushed his brother down on the ground trying to pin Dark down so he wouldn't talk anymore. Dark just ket laughing, while Daisuke looked like he was bout to blow his top.

**"Well boys,"** Risa said, getting over the little bit of information before I could, **"Now that we know that about you; don't you ever touch us you perverts!"**

"Hey!" I laughed, "that's my line!"

**"Do we really want to know how you found that out?"**

"NO!" Daisuke yelled, covering Dark's mouth before he could answer Risa.

Our conversation was interrupted when Satoshi came up the stairs. He looked ill, and needed a place to lie down for a little bit. Risa and I helped him walk up the rest of the way up the stairs and into the little guest bedroom next to mine. This room was going to be Risa's when her spell broke. Inside there was a grand piano, paintings of her when she was younger, and a large bed on the right side of the room.

The bed was decorated with black wings and soft red draperied hung above the bed. We helped Satoshi sit up in the bed. His body was covered in bruses and cuts. His glasses were broken and he still had a few feathers sticking out of his back.

"Thanks for the help." He said in a deep low voice.

"That's ok!" Emiko said while she was walking in with my mom and the boys. Emiko had blankets, a bowl withe hot water, and some medicine. My mother was covered in Satoshi's blood and feathers. She sat down at the nearest chair, taking in a deep breath then letting it out in a loud sigh.

"Well," Emiko started, "you looked a lot better than you did a few hours ago! Be happy that we got to you before that nasty Krad got to you!"

"Where is Krad?" I asked my mother.

"See this thing?" she said holding up a chain with a coin looking pendent that had a white feather on it.

"Yes." I said.

"He is right here. He is not going anywhere any time soon."

Risa sighed; she walked over to mother taking the necklace from her and walking over to a large cabinet. She ovened ove of the solid oak doors and took out a small black box, no begger than the palm of her hand. She took one of her feathers out of her pocket and placed it over the black bos. It opened with a soft click; she placed the necklace inside, locking it back up.

**"Are you sure that we have everything?"** She said looking at my mother.

"Yes we should. There is one other thing, but he is already broken, so Krad shouldn't be able to summon him. But I guess it would be better to be safe than sorry. Emilo, can you have your husband run and check on the last item?"

"Oh sure! He won't mind! He just got back last night, didn't he boys? Just came out of no where! Oh my Kosuke; what am I going to do with him?"

She walked out of the room with a little bounce in her step. She bounced all the way out the door, down the stairs, and out into the yard.

"That Emiko!" Mom said.

I heard Satoshi give a loud moaning sound. We were so into what Risa ans Emiko were doing that we almost forgot about Satoshi. He was trying to lie down on the blankets that way he wouldn't get blood on the bed. Daisuke tried to help him, but Satoshi pushed him away.

"What is your problem?" Dark yelled at Satoshi.

"He...Took Riku's...from...me." Satoshi tried to say.

"He didn't take me from you! I never wanted to be with you in the first place!"

"Not you! Melody...I asked...her out...but she was going...on and on...with you about...HIM!" He weakly pointed a shaking finger at Daisuke.

"Oh if that's all!" I said in a loud voice. "If you will be nice to Daisuke for me, I will have Melody say yes to go out with you. But I can only promise she will say yes on Valentine's Day. Ok?"

"Fine." He said while he tried to lay back down on the bed.

I walked out of the room with Daisuke, Dark, and Risa.

"How," Daisuke started, "do you know if Melody will go out with him?"

"She already likes him."

"OH!"

So is everything fine now?" I asked Risa.

**"Yes it should be."** Risa said with a smile on her face.

I walked down the stairs with Daisuke, my arm around his waist. It was finally over, but something told me it wasn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So i got a little too in detail here. I'm a perv, get over it. Hoped you liked it. It took me a while to get it up. Stupid computer! Die Die Die! Well please Review! AnimeFoxy!


	13. The Last Chapter Chapter 13

Yeah it is the last chapter! I know that my story sucked, the 12th chapter was the worst..., but I hope that all the crazy people that actually LIKED my story will be satisfied with this chapter...Don't kill me if it really sucks! Hope you like my last chaper! Thanks everyone that has stuck with me this whole story!

AnimeFoxy

* * *

Valentines Day

Final chapter

It was a few monthths after everything ended. Dark and Risa were still going strong in their relationship and so were Daisuke and me. It had finally come down to my last promise, get Melody and Satoshi together. I had already figured out that she will say yes, but HE had to ask her right.

I went into the school; everything was dressed up for Valentines Day. The walls had large pink and red hearts that screamed Valentines Day! I walked around the school, seeing everyone so happy, and a few not so happy. There were a few boys giving girls that they like gifts and girls getting gifts from their boyfriends. I looked around the corner and saw a boy that looked like Daisuke, and then it hit me. Where was Daisuke?

I continued my walk to my class. A few boys were chasing a very pretty girl trying to give them a gift, she didn't look too happy, and they ran into me. I dropped all of my things on the floor in a jumbled mess. Getting down on my hands and knees, I tried to pick up everything I dropped. I tried to reach for a piece of paper that was a little far away, but someone picked it up for me. I looked up and there were Daisuke's bright red eyes. He smiled at me and handed me my paper.

"Hi Riku! H-Happy Valentines day!"

"Oh Happy Valentines Day to you too!"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and came out with a small black box. He held it out for me to take. I gently grabbed the little box out of his hand and opened it. Inside was beautiful Silver ring with a heart shaped ruby in the center and two little diamonds, one on each side of the ruby. It was perfect; I had never expected him to give me anything so beautiful.

"Oh my gosh!" I said taking the ring out of the box and placing it on my right ring finger.

"I hope you like it!" He shyly turned his head away and looked at the floor. I couldn't help myself, so I through myself on him to give him a big hug. He wasn't expecting it and we both fell flat on the floor with a very loud thud. I then heard Emiko's voice.

"Daisuke! Oh Daisuke sweetie! You forgot these!" She elbowed all that was in her way, arms filled with little gifts wrapped in reds and pinks. The stack that she carried went right over her head. She had little red hearts flying out of her arms and red flowers dropping on the floor. She finally got to where Daisuke and I were sitting.

"Now you know that a little ring is good, but you need these too." She then tossed all of the little gifts that she had in her arms on Daisuke, I think he like me dropping on him then he did all the gifts. He tried to push all of the flowers and packages off of him, but with out success. I tried to help, but there were too many to carry. I still want to know how Emiko was able to carry all of those gifts. After we had picked up most of the gifts, I turned around to say thinks to Emiko, but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the room and spotted Satoshi. I grabbed one of the large boques of flowers off of the floor and walked over to him.

"Here you need these." I said handing the flowers to him.

"Thanks…You wouldn't have a box of chocolates handy would you? I don't have any money to get her something."

I walked over to where all of the gifts were and picked up a very large, pink, box of chocolates and a little box that had a black ribbon on the inside. I walked back over and shoved them into Satoshi's arms.

"This one," I said holding up the chocolates, "is her favorite type of candy. This one, is her favorite color, it goes with everything she wears." I looked over Satoshi's shoulder to see Melody come in the door. I turned him around and pushed him in her direction. I walked away from both of them so they could have a moment alone. I walked up to Daisuke and placed my arms around his neck.

"I love you Daisuke."

He turned around and smiled.

"I love you too, Riku."

Daisuke and I kissed on the lips, not taking too long on the kiss. I sat in my desk looking at all of the gifts that Emiko dropped off. While I was looking at a very interesting looking card, I saw Melody walk over.

"How did it go?" I asked looking at a very red face that was Melody's

"He asked me out." She said after a moment.

"Yeah? Anything else?"

"He gave me some candy, my favorites."

"Yeah?"

"He gave me a kiss. I would have been good with the flowers, but he went all the way to giving me a poem." She smile, leving me in the dust of Melody's mind.

Daisuke sat on the desk after he had given away some of the cards and gifts to the boys that were desperate to have something for their girlfriends. I placed my hand into his when Risa ran into the room.

"Riku, we need to go!"

"Why?"

"It's Krad, he's out!"

* * *

Yeah! How do you like THAT for an ending! Bwahahaha! Even on my last chapter I leave you on a cliffhanger! I'm so bad! Hope you liked it! 

Animefoxy!


End file.
